


you ready?

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: Supernatural Screenplays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choices, Gabriel comes back, Gen, Sam makes a decision, Screenplay/Script Format, Time Travel, series ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: At the end and the beginning, Sam Winchester has a choice to make.Or: select scenes from the final episode the way I’d like to see it end.





	1. TEASER

**Author's Note:**

> After he news about the finale at Comic Con, I wanted to finally get these ideas that I’ve had for awhile out here. Not much, just different ways for the series to end. I have three ideas right now, but if you have another you’d like to see written, drop a comment and I might write it. Enjoy!

**EXT. STREETSIDE**

A young SAM WINCHESTER, circa 2005, marches away from the curb where a young DEAN WINCHESTER stands next to the Impala. He’s heading back across a small yard and towards his apartment. There is a ghostly whisper following him.

GHOSTLY WHISPER (V.O)

Never go home… Never go home…

SAM enters the apartment, the door shutting loudly behind him. It cuts off the whisper abruptly.

**INT. APARTMENT**

SAM strides through the apartment towards his bedroom, throwing the dresser open and starting to dig through it. He stuffs clothes in an empty backpack. He picks up a faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt and shoves it haphazardly in the bag. He reaches into the drawer again, pulling out a photo of himself, a baby, with MARY WINCHESTER. He glances out the door, where JESSICA is silhouetted by light, her back to him. His resolve wavers.

SAM

This is stupid.

He drops the picture back in the drawer, grabbing the Led Zeppelin t-shirt from the bag and about to shove it back in the drawer when, silently, a figure appears at his side.

GABRIEL

Hey, kid. How’s it going?

SAM, understandably, panics. He drops the shirt and pulls the same knife he had almost used on Dean out of the waistband of his pants and holds it out towards the stranger.

SAM

Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!

GABRIEL

Aw, come on. That’s not the kind of welcome I was expecting, Sam.

He pauses, frowning.

GABRIEL (cont)

Actually, it was.

SAM

_(intimidated, maybe just a little afraid)_

How do you know my name?

GABRIEL

We’ve met before.

SAM

I think I’d remember you.

GABRIEL laughs, shaking his head. His snaps his fingers and Sam’s knife disappears, replaced by the t-shirt.

SAM

What the-

GABRIEL

Well, we haven’t met _yet_. I’m from the future.

He accompanied the words _the future_ with an odd hand gesture. SAM snorts.

SAM

The future. Sure. Give me the knife and get the hell out of my house and I won’t call the cops.

He inches back from GABRIEL.

SAM

Jessica? Jessica! Call...

She doesn’t answer. He looks out into the hall and she is frozen. Now afraid, SAM looks back at GABRIEL.

SAM

Who are you and what did you do to her? Are you some kind of demon?

GABRIEL chuckles again.

GABRIEL

Not exactly, Sasquatch. Kind of the opposite. Look, I’m here to help. Just let me show you.

SAM hesitates as Gabriel steps forward, putting his palm to SAM’s forehead. They are enveloped by white-blue light and we snap to the TITLE CARD.


	2. ACT TWO

**INT. APARTMENT**

We snap away from the previous scene abruptly. There is no fade out or transition. We are in the present and then suddenly the SAM WINCHESTER we close in on is the SAM WINCHESTER from 2005. He is standing in exactly the same position we left him in, holding a t-shirt and standing in front of GABRIEL. He blinks slowly, pale and shocked, and stumbles away from him. 

SAM 

What was… What was that?

He presses his hands to his forehead as if trying to think. He drops the position. 

SAM 

It felt real. Like I remembered it. 

GABRIEL 

That’s because it is real, Sam. It just hasn’t happened yet. I showed you your future.

SAM 

So… That’s all going to happen. That’s what you’re trying to tell me. Everything I just saw is going to happen. Jessica. Mom. And Dean and Dad and  _ Lucifer  _ and the end of the world and  _ God… _ And you’re…

He finally meets GABRIEL’s eyes. 

SAM 

The archangel Gabriel.

GABRIEL spreads his hands and smiled wryly. 

GABRIEL 

The one and only. Glad you’re finally picking up what I’m putting down.

SAM frowns. It’s a lot to digest but he picks one thing to focus on. 

SAM 

Why? 

GABRIEL 

I don’t know, man. You got me with all that free will bullshit. Screw ‘God’s plan,’ you know? You should get a say. 

SAM 

So… I can change it. 

GABRIEL 

You could. If you go with him… 

GABRIEL points out the window where DEAN waits, leaning against the Impala.

GABRIEL (cont)

All of that happens.

SAM

I could stay. 

GABRIEL 

That’s the other option, yeah.

SAM hesitates, goes quiet. He studies the t-shirt in his hands before looking out the window and back at Dean. 

GABRIEL 

So, what’ll it be, Sasquatch? I don’t have all day.

SAM 

Am I going to remember this? Everything you just showed me? 

GABRIEL 

Nah. Can’t have you remembering everything. That would be too easy. 

SAM 

Then what’s the point?

GABRIEL 

What’s the point? Choosing. Not running away. Making a decision.  _ That’s _ the point. You taught me to stop running away. That I have some kind of agency in my decision. Just wanted to return the favor.

SAM takes a deep breath, holding the shirt tighter in his hands. It wrinkles.

SAM 

I think I’m going to go. 

GABRIEL smiles. 

GABRIEL 

I figured as much. Good man. 

He steps forward, raising his hand. 

SAM 

Wait.

GABRIEL stops. 

GABRIEL 

Changed your mind? 

SAM

No, I just… Is she going to get to Heaven? 

The archangel smiles. 

GABRIEL 

Yeah.

SAM nods again. 

SAM 

Okay. Okay, I’m ready. Do it. 

GABRIEL raises his hand again but once more SAM interrupts. 

SAM 

Wait! 

GABRIEL huffs. 

GABRIEL 

Jesus, what is it this time? 

SAM

Thank you. For, you know, giving me a choice. 

GABRIEL smiles. It’s truly genuine.

GABRIEL

Anytime, Sam. 

He touches SAM’s forehead with his palm, closed his eyes. SAM does the same. The white-blue light envelops them both and fades as fast as it appeared. SAM opens his eyes to find that he’s alone in the bedroom. JESSICA, through the doorway, can be heard moving around. SAM frowns. There’s a feeling of deja-vu hanging over him but he can’t place it. He glances down at the t-shirt in his hands, shrugs, and shoves it in his backpack.

**EXT. PORCH**

JESSICA stands in the doorway, still in her pajamas. SAM gives her a kiss before shrugging his backpack onto one shoulder and starting towards the Impala. DEAN pops the trunk. 

DEAN

Ready? 

SAM 

Yeah.

DEAN starts for the driver’s seat. SAM throws his bag in the trunk but stops, one hand still on the strap. He looks back at his window, frowning. DEAN reappears. 

DEAN 

You forget something? 

SAM

No, I just… I can’t shake this feeling. 

DEAN frowns. Hunters don’t take feelings lightly and SAM has always been more perceptive than most. 

DEAN

What kind of feeling? 

SAM 

I don’t know. That… Angels are watching over me. Or something stupid like that.

DEAN laughs, shaking his head. 

DEAN 

That is kind of stupid, bitch. 

SAM smiles faintly. 

SAM

Jerk. 

He lets go of the bag. We are now looking up at the brothers from inside the trunk.

DEAN

You ready?

SAM takes a deep breath. 

SAM 

Yeah. 

DEAN slams the trunk shut. 


End file.
